glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 (season 2)
"The Royal Clock", known in Japan as "The Royal Clock and Candy's secret!!" (ロイヤルクロックとキャンディの秘密！！ Roiyaru kurokku to Kyandi no himitsu!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC31, is the sixth episode of season 2 of Glitter Force, the 31st episode of the original Japanese version, and the 26th episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall. Summary ''"After the girls collect the 16 charms, a mysterious object appears. While Pop helps them unlock its secrets, Rascal cooks up an evil new scheme."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * After all 16 Glitter Charms are placed inside the Charm Chest, the Glitter Charms turn into the Royal Clock. * Rascal uses the Dream Ball for the first time, trapping Candy inside. * Rascal creates the first Twilight Buffoon. * Candy uses the power of the Phoenix for the first time. * Rascal traps Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe inside the Dream Ball. Synopsis A flashback reveals the girls were trying to determine what the Royal Clock does. Candy tries to know how it works, but her stomach grumbles and is unable to think. She hungrily observes the cookie Emily has and suggests that they share it, stating that it would taste better of they did that. Just then, Pop arrives and claims to know what the clock does. Meacnwhile Rascal show the three generals a new black ball which will create Twilight Buffoon to defeat the Glitter Force, and he also showed three mystery cards, for one each. He ordered Ulric to use the black nose to battle the Glitter Force first. Pop explains the Royal Clock is linked to Queen Euphoria's revival. The Royal Clock activated by itself and they saw an image of Queen Euphoria, and in it, she tells the girls that in order to use the Royal Clock, it will require the Glitter Force and Candy's strength to gain a new power. Ulric sucked Negative Energy from people in the park and sensing this, the girls rush to the location and confront him. He used the new black nose on a bulldozer and become Twilight Buffoon. He then merges with it to gain control over it while the girls transform. The Twilight Buffoon is too strong for them and Candy and Pop take to hiding until Rascal suddenly locates Candy and traps her within a Dream Ball. Raacal told the girls that Candy is trapped on a place where everything is a paradise. However the girls believed Candy will overcome the illusion and try their best to defeat the Twilight Buffoon, even with the use of Glitter Princess Mode but it was useless against it. In the illusion, Candy ate a large cookie and remembers what she said earlier, recalling how Emily shared her little cookie. She suddenly realizes this world isn't real and breaks free. She finds the girls laying on the ground in defeat. Glitter Lucky was glad Candy was all right - but she is angry to see the others so hurt. This triggers a new Glitter Charm that activate the Royal Clock. The clock was able to turn the Twilight Buffoon's black nose into a red nose and Glitter Lucky rises to fire Sparkle Storm at the Buffoon. Defeated, a new Glitter Charm was recovered and Ulric retreats. Candy suddenly has a vision of Queen Euphoria telling her to support the Glitter Force in the Future. Everyone, recovering from the battle express relief to see Candy is okay and unharmed, but suddenly, Rascal appears and traps Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe within his Dream Ball. He then proceeds to taunt Emily, Candy, and Pop. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Gliter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy *Pop Villains *Ulric *Brute *Rascal *Brooha *Twilight Buffoon Minor Characters *Queen Euphoria Trivia *Now there are seven types of Buffoon, and four ways to defeat them, Normal, Yellow nosed, Green nosed, and Mini Buffoon can be defeated with normal attacks (Sparkle Storm, Sparkle Fire, Sparkle Lightning, Sparkle Shot & Sparkle Blizzard), Blue nosed Buffoon with Tiara Mode Torrent, Super Buffoon with Rainbow Burst and Twilight Buffoon with Royal Clock (Royal Rainbow Burst in future). Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glitter Force (series)